


【横生贺】普通的一天（下）

by fluffyandcute



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyandcute/pseuds/fluffyandcute





	【横生贺】普通的一天（下）

果然村上还是记得他的生日的。他相信村上。但随着村上离家时间越来越长，横山的信心也在消磨。去大仓家打游戏的时候，横山稍微有点抱怨，明明是我的生日，hina还去加班了。大仓安慰他，不会的，信酱肯定加完班就会陪你的。然后大仓看了手机的消息，说yasu要回来了，就把他撵回家了。现在看来村上和大仓是一伙的。但无论横山如何追问关于礼物的事情，村上都没有透露一点秘密。

 

好吧，他们坐下吃饭，横山看到客厅里摇曳着烛光的香薰蜡烛，后知后觉地闻到薰衣草的气息，还有餐厅的花，精致的盘子，浪漫有点让他无法想象是出自村上之手。两个大老爷们，村上却对他搞小姑娘这一套。

“哈哈哈，你怎么了？为什么搞的这么隆重？”横山用笑来掩饰害羞。

“今天是yoko的生日啊。”村上用理所当然的语气回答，好像没有任何不妥之处。

“哦，谢谢，辛苦你了。”横山打量了村上两眼，村上穿的是一套深色的家居服。他把家里打扮得精致了，他本人却没有精致地打扮一下。横山还期待着他的女装呢。

除了今天是横山的生日以外，精致的装饰好像没有改变什么，他们还是在餐厅里说着和昨天一样的家常，也聊工作，审计报告，经济政策等等。村上光顾着说话，他却没怎么吃东西。横山很喜欢奶油炖菜的味道，把它都吃完了，还有点可惜地觉得份量小了。

 

吃完饭，村上去厨房洗盘子，他让横山去洗澡。洗澡，成年人心照不宣的暗示。村上给横山的礼物……横山暂且按捺下这份兴奋。洗完澡后横山披着浴袍进了卧室，村上已经在等他了。卧室里的灯调暗了，一点烛光跳动着，若有若无的薰衣草的味道弥漫在不大的空间里。村上主动吻横山，把他带到床上。横山躺在床上，村上半跪在床上低头吻他。横山很享受他的主动，村上握住他的手。气氛正好，情迷意乱中，横山想翻个身改变一下攻守之势，手腕却被村上握住了，然后被戴上了什么东西。

手铐。趁横山来不及反应时，村上迅速地给他戴上了手铐，固定在床头。横山试着挣脱了一下，没用。他惊讶地看着村上。此时村上露出了俏皮的笑容，好像是对横山恶作剧终于被他发现了。村上走到床尾，和横山隔了一段距离。他慢条斯理地解开家居服一个又一个的扣子，刻意放慢动作，拉开居家，向横山展示他的身体。被横山称赞的覆盖着一层薄薄肌肉的村上的身体，被绳结绑住了。交叉的绳子下腹肌显得更加诱人。

该死，村上是故意的。他装作不记得自己的生日，送惊喜。他装作什么一切如常，照常吃饭聊天。那看上去浪漫得有点可笑的蜡烛和花和盘子，是他的障眼法，故意转移自己的注意力，不让自己发现村上有什么异常。村上的手法不怎么高明，但对付横山够用了。村上大获全胜。

村上在诱惑他，挑逗他，但是横山也心甘情愿的被他诱惑，甘于沉沦在他身上。他们太了解彼此，偶尔来点新鲜刺激的也挺好。虽然横山也能经常见村上穿女装，但是龟甲缚，他可是头一次见到。

村上转过身背对他，缓慢地脱去了自己的上衣，缓缓露出脊背的凹陷和凸出的两片蝴蝶骨。村上对横山的喜好了如指掌，他太懂得利用自己的优点了。横山光是看他脱上衣，下身就已经起反应了，引以为傲的忍耐在村上面前不起作用。

村上又转身面对他，看着横山急不可耐的样子，挑起眉毛，他的表情是嘲笑，好像在嘲笑横山大惊小怪，没有耐力。村上接着脱下裤子。在色气的绳结下，他穿了一条土气的黑色平角内裤。大腿上绑了两个黑色蕾丝腿环，还带着蝴蝶结。横山的喉结滚动了一下。

 

村上坐在床尾开始自慰。他隔着布料揉了两把，然后从那条土气的黑色平角裤里掏出他的性器。又不知道从哪里拿出一瓶润滑剂，抹在上面，闭上眼睛，一边撸动着一边叫yoko的名字。村上的呻吟刻意拔高了，听上去有点假。但横山已经硬了。村上是故意的。把他用手铐绑在床头，干瞪着眼睛看村上自慰，他却什么也做不了。

随着村上的抚慰，性器已经完全挺立，还有一丝粘液滴落在床单上。村上没有去理会，他把手往后伸，摸到后穴。现在横山才看见那条平凡无奇的四角内裤的花样了。内裤后面有一个大的圆洞，足以露出后穴和部分臀肉。村上把穿过股间的绳子拨开到一边，很轻易地就伸进一根手指，然后是两根。他给自己做过润滑和扩张了。三根有点艰难，村上皱起眉忍耐着，他的脸和耳朵发红。但后穴还是柔顺地吞进了三根手指，吞到了指根部位，然后抽插几下，直手指能到顺畅地在后穴进出。

村上拔出手指，下床向横山走来。hina，横山叫他。村上要来解开他的手铐了吗？还是他来服务横山？横山迫不及待地想享用他的礼物。然而村上只是拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出了一根按摩棒又坐回床尾。

“不，hina，放下它。我来好吗？帮我解开这个手铐，嗯？”横山又开始挣扎，乞求村上。

村上又露出了恶作剧的笑容，但这一次却更加魅惑。村上是个小恶魔，把他的男人耍得团团转。然后他吐露了小恶魔的话语。

“不好。我要自己来。”

 

村上拨开股间的绳子，把按摩棒对准自己的穴口，缓缓地送了进去。他长舒一口气，开始自己抽动按摩棒。村上在横山面前充分展现他沉浸于自慰的情动反应。他是绮丽的，全身泛红，色情又诱惑。他按下按摩棒的开关，自己也跟着震动了一下。他闭着眼，大开大合地用按摩棒在自己体内抽插着，还叫着yoko的名字。而这次横山无法忍耐，村上不让他吃，把他拷在床头，在横山面前用按摩棒自慰，让他干看着，也不理横山的那根。横山嫉妒起那根在村上体内进出的按摩棒了，但他也无法抑制地想象那个按摩棒是他自己的性器，被湿热又紧致的肠壁包裹，吞吐。这样幻想的横山感觉下半身硬到胀痛，他下半身穿了一条紧身裤，裤子顶着难受。

“对，就是那里，那是你的敏感点。”横山出声指导他。村上不让他吃，但他说话总是可以的吧。

村上停下了动作，睁开眼不满地瞪了他一眼。但是湿润的眼里满是媚意，让横山更加燥热了。

“就你话多。”村上一边抱怨着，一边挪过身子来。他跪在横山两腿分开的大大的空隙间，挺着臀部，后穴还插着那根按摩棒。肘部撑在床上，手拉开横山的裤链，从内裤里掏出横山的性器开始抚慰。不让横山再说话，只让他呻吟。

轮到横山长舒一口气。他好久没有这么兴奋过，他的性器已经完全坚硬，前端分泌了很多体液，性器碰到村上的手时几乎跳动了一下。村上给他撸得很草率，但横山也有了很多快感。村上草草撸了两下，低头给他口交。

嘶。横山头皮发麻。村上的口交技术很好，小心不让他的牙齿，尤其是虎牙碰到他的性器，舌头灵活地挑逗着敏感部位。舔舐吸吮。吸的时候村上的脸颊深深地凹陷下去了。村上身上很多凹陷都很迷人，比如脊背的凹陷，腰窝的凹陷，脸颊的凹陷……村上含得很深，性器前端几乎要碰到喉头。

呜，碰到了，村上好像干呕，他快速地撤出来，咳嗽了两声。干呕那下口腔的收缩，让横山爽得几乎要射在他嘴里。但横山忍住了，他快要爆炸了。

“别再做前戏了，直接做吧。好吗？hina，求求你了。”横山开始乞求他。

 

村上从床头摸出一个安全套，蓝莓味的，给横山戴上。他用虎牙咬住了下唇他抽出了按摩棒，坐在横山身上，拨开股间的绳子，扶着横山的性器对准自己的穴口，屁股往下沉。有了按摩棒的开拓，横山的性器进入得很顺利，很快完全没入了村上体内。横山的头皮发麻，细微的电流从他头皮通到脚趾尖。高温，湿润又紧致的肠壁紧紧地包裹住他的性器，这种感觉真好。

村上前后摆动起身体，后穴随着身体的律动，插进时张开，欢迎他的进入，拔出时收缩，挽留他的离开。抽插的时候横山还能感觉到粗糙的绳子在柱身的摩擦，太刺激了。除了下半身的刺激，视觉刺激也很厉害。现在横山可以近距离看村上穿龟甲缚的样子了。他的乳尖被粗糙的绳子刮得泛红，挺立，绳子系得有点紧，勒住皮肤摩擦，留下了一道道色情的印子。腿上蕾丝腿环上的蝴蝶结也一上一下飞舞着。村上闭着眼沉浸在快感中，而他无意识地睁开眼的时候，平时圆润又明亮的下垂眼，变得失去了焦距，愈发湿润，仿佛无法承受更多的快感而变成横山的人偶。

横山觉得自己快射了，他只靠着腰力，往上快速地顶弄村上的后穴。

呜，yoko。村上往横山的胸前趴下，双手撑在他的身上。横山感觉到村上的后穴深处开始痉挛，他也要到了。

横山重重地往上刺戳了两下，隔着套子射在了村上的体内。村上被他这两下顶得也射了，后穴不规律地抽搐着，达到了高潮。

呼，村上伏在横山身上一会儿之后，很快起身。横山的性器离开了他的身体，发出了啵的一声。

“hina，我们都做过一次了，你还要用它绑着我吗？“”横山使劲晃动手腕，手铐发出金属哗啦啦的声响，一副委屈的样子。

“你喜欢这个礼物吗？”

“喜欢，但是今天我生日，我们还没有好好地接吻呢。刚才的不算，是你耍的小技巧。”横山可怜巴巴地看着他，控诉他。

村上心软了，他给横山解开手铐。横山抱住他，重重地吸吮村上的嘴唇，扫荡他的口腔，夺取他口中的空气，把村上吻得迷迷糊糊的。

 

横山一个翻身把村上压在身下，趁他来不及反应的时候，把村上拷住在床头上。他是个记仇的人，这一招原样还给村上。

看着村上有点惊讶甚至惊恐的眼神，横山用手指刮了一下他漂亮的脸蛋。

“诱惑我那么久了，可别以为我会轻易放过你。hina，谢谢你的礼物，现在我可以尽情享受了。”横山笑了，接着又吻住了村上。

夜还很长。

 

end


End file.
